1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method, and a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method, and particularly to a recording apparatus and a recording method, and a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method, which make it possible to provide a system suitable for a simple use in, for example an AV (Audio Visual) server which records and reproduces image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the increase of channels of information supply due to the spread of a CATV (Cable Television) or the like, differently from a conventional VTR (Video Tape Recorder), a request to reproduce a plurality of images and audio data (hereinafter suitably referred to as AV (Audio Visual) data) at the same time has been increasing. In order to satisfy this request, an AV server (or video server) using a random-accessible recording medium such as a HD (Hard Disk) and suitable for recording and reproduction of a plurality of (plural channels) AV data becomes popular. In the VTR, since a tape-like recording medium is used, recording and reproduction of AV data are performed linearly in a sense. On the other hand, in the AV server, since a random-accessible recording medium is used, recording and reproduction of the AV data can be performed nonlinearly in a sense.
Since the AV server uses the random-accessible HD, it is possible to quickly perform such editing as to join AV data recorded on separate clusters in a recording area on the HD. Besides, by providing a number of input output processors in the AV server, it can easily meet a request to realize a multichannel system in which a number of users use it at the same time. Moreover, in recent years, through a RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks) technique in which a plurality of HDs are arranged in parallel so that a data transfer rate is increased and recording capacity is made large, it has become possible to deal with a large amount of AV data. Thus, the AV server can also be used as an archive (storage place of a large amount of AV data).
However, when a single user uses the AV server, or even in the case of multiple users, when the number of users is merely several, it is less required to manage files by the same file system as a computer as above mentioned.
Moreover, for example, in the case where a live relay of an artist or a relay of a sport such as baseball or soccer is performed, its broadcast is performed and further, recording for a replay is performed. However, since AV data recorded for the replay become unnecessary when the broadcast is ended, when the AV server system is used for recording for such a replay, there is a case where the AV server system performing complicated file management, such as a file system, is contrary hard to operate.
That is, in the AV server system in which management of files is carried out through the same file system as a computer, it is necessary to specify a file name when AV data are recorded or reproduced. Thus, for example, a user using an upper application 1 such as an editing apparatus is required to perform the operation while being conscious of the existence of files, and for example, there is a case where it is hard for the user familiar with the operation of a VTR to operate the system.
Moreover, since to have the file system requires to perform processing for management thereof, the software for operating the AV server becomes complicated by that, and the apparatus becomes large and expensive.
Besides, in the case of realizing so-called multiple rates in which the AV data are recorded at different compression rates, the software for managing the file system becomes more complicated.
Further, if the file system is lost (if the file management information is destroyed), it becomes difficult to reproduce the AV data recorded in the HD, and in the case where the AV server is used for a broadcast, a terrible influence is exerted on the broadcast.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide an AV server suitable for a simple use.
A recording apparatus of the invention comprises recording means for recording data on a random-accessible recording medium, and control means for controlling the recording means so that the data are continuously recorded from a place of a recording area on the recording medium, where the recording means is positioned.
A recording method of the invention comprises a step of controlling recording means for recording data on a random-accessible recording medium so that the data are continuously recorded from a place where the recording means is positioned.
A reproducing apparatus of the invention comprises reproducing means for reproducing data recorded on a random-accessible recording medium, and control means for controlling the reproducing means so that the data are continuously reproduced from a place of a recording area on the recording medium, where the reproducing means is positioned.
A reproducing method of the invention comprises a step of controlling reproducing means for reproducing data recorded on a random-accessible recording medium so that the data are continuously reproduced from a place where the reproducing means is positioned.
According to the recording apparatus and the recording method of the invention, the recording means is controlled so that the data are continuously recorded from the place where the recording means for recording the data on the random-accessible recording medium is positioned.
According to the reproducing apparatus and the reproducing method of the invention, the reproducing means is controlled so that the data are continuously reproduced from the place where the reproducing means for reproducing the data recorded on the random-accessible recording medium is positioned.